<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together until it's all over by Honeyyotic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470753">Together until it's all over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyyotic/pseuds/Honeyyotic'>Honeyyotic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Party, Cuddles, M/M, sleep over, sleep pile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyyotic/pseuds/Honeyyotic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Eiji spend their last time together in 2020.</p><p>For https://art-of-luidolf.tumblr.com/ for the AshEiji Secret Santa!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together until it's all over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>A safe place to call home...<i><br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
<i>Inhale...Exhale<i></i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Ash closed his eyes and relaxed his whole body. He let the warmth of the fire consume him and melted into Eiji's arms. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Eiji whispered and kissed the top of Ash's head. They had done a lot that day and were enjoying soft touches and kisses. The golden rays of the sun shining into the apartment. "You tell me all the time" Ash whispered back and gave Eiji's hand a loving squeeze. Gentle Christmas music played in the back and Eiji softly sang along to them while rocking Ash slowly. The sound of the fire crackling was comforting. Ash snuggled into Eiji's arm and inhaled his scent. It was like home. Eiji stared down at Ash with a soft smile as he continued to sing. It was peaceful in the room with a warm ambiance to wrap it all up. Slowly, Eiji's hands wrapped around Ash's waist and pulled him close. Ash cuddled closer to Eiji, enjoying the sensation of being held. "Eiji?" Ash locked their pinkies together. "Yes, Ash?" Eiji kissed his forehead. "Will you be with me through the new year forever?" Ash looked up at him through long blond lashed. "Of course, Ash. I'll be with you until the end of time" Eiji's graze went soft. Ash looked down before smiling brightly. "I love you" There was a gleam in Ash's eyes. Eiji smiled widely before they shared a loving kiss. Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji's neck as they enjoyed the moment.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Inhale...Exhale<i></i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. Ash stared at Eiji's face, analyzing and taking in every inch of it. As Ash was about to kiss Eiji again, there was rapid knocking on the door. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The sun had set and most of their friends were over. They had decked out the living room and had alcohol and sodas on tables and loads of food. The tree had a crap ton of gifts under it and everyone was in silly Christmas wear. Shorter and Ash kept stepping on each other's toes with their shoes. Alex and bones had broken a bottle. Jessica and Max got into a fight. Michael and Skipper were silly stringing people. The party was going great. "What's that green thing hanging above the door?" Someone said at some point. Everyone cracked their heads around and whispered about how they didn't notice the mistletoe. "Can I eat it?" Ash asked at some point causing most people to laugh. "No Ash dear, you can't eat the mistletoe," Shorter said. "You stand under it and someone kisses you" Ash didn't believe that. "That sounds dumb" He scoffed. Shorter frowned and got an idea. Everyone had been trying to get Ash and Eiji together. Shorter was ripped away from the blondette by Sing. He looked down and the very tiny male. "You have to make Ash stand under that weird green thing when Eiji is by the door" He broke his neck trying to look up at his boss. "Okay shortie" The purple-haired male laughed at the high-pitched screeches. It was 9:34 exactly when Ash went to the bathroom and came back. By that time, Eiji was getting something to drink. "Ash look! You're under the mistletoe!" Skipper pointed at him. "Um.'kay?" He said stopping in his tracks. "Now you have to kiss the person who near you" He finished. A long face appeared on the blondettes face. The person who was nearest to him was...Eiji. He grabbed the male by the arm and kissed him tenderly.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i></i>
          <i>
            <i>After a while, it was time to open gifts. Most of them were holiday gifts for Ash, thanking him for being who he was, pushing through all the pain in his life and being by everyone's side until the end.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Once Ash was seated, everyone became excited seeing all their gifts on the table. "Pick a present Ash!" Eiji urged him. "I..don't know which one," He said. He just grabbed the first one and threw the tissue at Shorter. He pulled out a pumpkin and got so scared he yelped and dropped it. "I knew you would like it!" The purple-haired male laughed. "Shorter you asshole!" He kicked the plastic away from him. He grabbed the next present and pulled out a heavy ass book. He thought he broke his arm. it was a Japanese book and he looked at Eiji. "Why is it so goddamn heavy?" Ash said putting it on the floor. He pulled out the notebook and pens and put them onto the book. "So you treat Eiji's present nicely but you kick mine?" Shorter said sounding offended. "Yep." Ash stuck his tongue out at the male. He grabbed a black bag and pulled out a hat that had gold rings on it. "Lemme guess. Cain?" Ash put the hat on in a strange way. "Is it that easy?" The mocha-colored male asked. Ash nodded and put the bag with the other empty ones. He couldn't reach the next bag so Eiji had to push it towards him. He opened it and found a new pair of shoes in it. He smiled softly knowing who got him those ones. "this pair isn't that bad Eiji" Shorter snorted and Eiji glared at him. "If you take one more step in those things, you'll be walking barefoot" Ash frowned and put the shoes next to his feet. He sighed and took the next one from the raven and looked inside to find a bunch of sweaters. Eiji was hit in the face with the pumpkin one and smiled knowing Ash would love that one. The first one he put on was the red one and Eiji felt his whole world light up. The blondette had sweater paws. The sleeves were really long on him and baggy. He flapped his hands lightly which made all the excess clothing do the same. Everyone was thinking about how cute Ash looked as he opened all the other gifts. Once he was drowned in things, he was handed a golden bag and looked inside only to find nothing. He put the bag on his head and looked around. "It's empty," He said. Most people in the room didn't know Ash had a sense of humor. Eiji took the bag off his head as he sat in between his legs. "Ash..the present is me.." He said looking at the male. Shorter recorded while snickering to himself. Everyone knew that Eiji was about to ask the big question. "Huh?" Ash looked down at the Japanese male. "Ash Lynx, will you be my boyfriend?" He grabbed the male's sweatered hands, rolled up the sleeves, and gently kissed the male's hand. Tears filled Ash's eyes. He interlocked Eiji's fingers with his and bent down to kiss him. "yes.." He whispered. Everyone started clapping and cheering for the new couple and Ash couldn't help but laugh.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Ash cut the cake but only with the help of Eiji since he had really shaky hands. Once everyone had a piece, Ash sat in Eiji's lap and shared a piece of cake with his new lover. Eiji hugged the blondette from behind and laid his head on his shoulder. "Thanks, guys...I can't remember the last time I celebrated Christmas..you made this really special for me.." Ash smiled softly as tears filled his eyes again. "Aww, Ash.." Shorter said as everyone hugged him and Ash couldn't ask for a better group of friends. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Everyone had fallen asleep on top and next Kong, who had his arms wrapped around everyone protectively. It had been a great party. Filled with laughs, hugs, kisses, and tears. Aslan couldn't have ever asked for a better Christmas...</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>